Hujan
by Hawk Eye Falcon
Summary: kisah pendek akakuro saat hujan. for Kuroko's Birthday in 31 Januari. ini telat banget, udah siap sejak tanggal 31 tapi baru bisa publish sekarang karena saya sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini huhu *crais*


"Ternyata kau masih disini. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau ? Kurasa, kau bukan anggota Grup 1,"

Kuroko yang sedang berlatih sendirian—seperti biasa—terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang.

"Ah, doumo, Akashi Seijuurou-kun. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku anggota Grup 3. Aku ingin berlatih agar bisa masuk ke Grup 1. Kau belum pulang ?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku ? Dan, mengapa kau ingin masuk ke Grup 1 ?"Akashi tampak tertarik, kemudian mengambil bola yang ada di lantai. Kemudian melakukan lemparan ke ring.

"Diluar hujan, Kuroko-kun. Jadi aku kesini, menunggu dijemput,"

"Aku tahu semua anggota string one saat pengumuman dan dari Aomine-kun. Aku ingin masuk ke string one agar bisa mengikuti pertandingan. Ngomong-ngomong, lemparanmu luar biasa, Akashi-kun."

"Luar biasa ? Ini teknik mendasar dari basket, Kuroko-kun. Kau bisa melakukannya, bukan ?"

"Tidak bisa. Lemparanku buruk. Lihat ini,"

Kuroko mengambil bola dan melempar bola ke ring seperti Akashi. Meleset. Dan Kuroko berbalik menatap Akashi.

"Ahaha…"Akashi tertawa garing."Karena itulah kau rajin berlatih ?"

"Iya."

"Aku menantikan kehadiranmu di Grup 1, Kuroko-kun. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Dan Akashi kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu. Bilur air hujan sedikit menetes ke lantai gym dari pintu yang dibuka Akashi.

"Sampai…berjumpa lagi, Akashi-kun."

.

"Menyerahlah soal Aomine."

Mata Kuroko membulat, lalu menatap iris dwiwarna Akashi.

"Selama dia masih dipakai, kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi."

"Siapa kau ?"

"Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya."

Suara guntur yang menggelegar, menambah kesan kelam Akashi di mata Kuroko.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tetsuya. Aku menantikan pertandingan kita selanjutnya."

Iris sapphire Kuroko menatap iris dwiwarna Akashi yang dingin. Bayangan dirinya terlihat gelap.

"Iya. Aku menantikan pertandingannya, Akashi-kun."

Suara hujan yang menghantam tanah menggema, menambah rasa hampa di hati Kuroko.

.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Kuroko. Kau mampu melampaui kami,"

Iris rubi Akashi menatap iris sapphire Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun. Aku senang kau kembali,"

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali, Kuroko. Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang kembali, Akashi-kun."

Udara yang dingin akibat hujan tidak ikut mendinginkan hati Kuroko yang menghangat, berkat perlakuan Akashi yang sudah _kembali._  
.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko. Ini hadiahku untukmu,"

Akashi menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan merah kepada Kuroko.

"Ah..."wajah Kuroko menghangat saat menerima hadiah itu."Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun."

"Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih, sudah membantu menyadarkanku."

"Tapi—"

"—Aah, sepertinya hadiah itu belum cukup. Coba kau buka, Kuroko."

Sebuah syal merah lembut dan tebal serta hangat ada didalam hadiah itu.

"Manis sekali,"komentar Kuroko sambil mengalungkan syal itu ke lehernya.

"Sepertinya kau cocok. Akan lebih cocok lagi jika seperti ini,"

Sisa syal yang menggantung Akashi kalungkan ke lehernya. Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Sei-kun."

.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku harus pergi ke Belanda,"

"Ah, begitukah ?"Kuroko mengelap rambutnya yang basah, terkena hujan tadi. "Berapa lama, Sei-kun ?"

"Aku janji tidak akan lama,"Akashi menyentuh lembut jemari Kuroko yang basah. Menggenggamnya. Memberikan kehangatan.

"Dan jika aku kembali, kita akan bersama, selamanya."

Suara hujan yang menghantam bangunan dan jalanan, serta atap halte tempat mereka berteduh—tidak mampu mengalihkan perkataan Akashi.

.

"Kau harus mengatakannya, Kuroko."

"Jangan, Midorima-kun. Aku tau Sei-kun sedang sibuk. Nanti beban pikirannya bertambah."

"Tapi sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikannya ? Akashi pasti lebih berat lagi pikirannya jika kau terus menyembunyikannya."

"Aku..."mata Kuroko menyendu."...tidak sanggup, Midorima-kun."

"Cepat beritahu, dan aku yakin dia pasti akan terus berusaha untukmu. Dia amat mencintaimu, dan tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu."

Udara dingin akibat hujan—kali ini—mendinginkan hati Kuroko. Tapi matanya memanas.

.

Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu rumahnya mengejutkan Kuroko. Dengan segera dia membersihkan _semuanya_ dan berjalan ke pintu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"S-Sei-kun ?!"seru Kuroko kaget.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya,"

"Selamat datang,"Kuroko menghambur ke pelukan Akashi. Memeluk erat sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Jangan memelukku di tengah hujan seperti ini. Setidaknya, biarkan aku masuk, Tetsuya. Nanti aku atau kau akan sakit."

Deg.

"A-ah, tentu, maafkan aku Sei-kun. Silakan masuk."

Suara guntur terdengar bertepatan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Kuroko ke dekapan Akashi.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya ?"

Kuroko meremas selimut rumah sakit dengan erat. Menahan tetesan bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Tetsuya, jawab aku."

"Maaf, Sei-kun. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Tetsuya. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu ?"

"Tapi karena hal ini, aku takut kau akan membenciku dan meninggalkanku.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Dan aku tidak tahu bisa bertahan atau tidak."

Kilatan petir menambah kesan dingin di ruangan itu.

"Kau akan bertahan, Tetsuya. Aku berjanji. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Kilatan petir itu kemudian menampakkan bulir bening yang lolos dari kedua mata Kuroko.

.

"Maaf, Akashi. Sepertinya dia tak akan mampu bertahan,"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Midorima ?"nada bicara Akashi meninggi. "Kau kira Tetsuya itu lemah dan tak mampu bertahan ? Jaga ucapanmu !"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud !"bentak Midorima."Aku tahu dia orang yang kuat ! Selama ini dia melawan dan bertahan ! Tapi sekarang tidak bisa lagi, Akashi. Dia sudah tak mampu lagi, sementara lawannya semakin kuat,"

"Jangan bercanda padaku !"

"Aku tidak bercanda ! Terima kenyataan, Akashi ! Tidak ada lagi yang mampu kulakukan !"

"Tidak mungkin..."

Suara guntur menambah beban di hati Akashi.

.

"Nee, Sei-kun."

"Ya ?"tanya Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko, mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. "Ada apa, Tetsuya ?"

"Aku ingin bermain hujan."

"Tidak boleh."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir pucat Kuroko."Sudah kuduga Sei-kun akan melarangku."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Sei-kun. Tolong dengarkan permintaanku sekali ini saja."

"Jangan menyerah, Tetsuya ! Selama kau belum membuktikan diri bahwa kau mampu, kau tidak kubolehkan melakukan apa saja."

"Sei-kun, tolong dengar perkataanku. Aku mendengar semuanya dari Midorima-kun. Kurasa kau juga tahu, 'kan ? Makanya, sekali ini saja, tolong, Sei-kun."

"Tidak. Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

"Sei-kun. Tolonglah. Kumohon."

"..."

Dan air mata Akashi turun seperti derasnya hujan diluar sana.

.

"Sei-kun, kemarilah. Ini menyenangkan."

Kuroko melompat-lompat, menapakkan kakinya di genangan air. Cipratan air mengenai celananya dan celana Akashi.

Dia tertawa. Dan Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga.

"Sei-kun, jangan menikmati hujan hanya dengan berdiri. Ayo, bergabunglah bersamaku. Kita main bersama."

Langkah kaki Akashi terasa berat, membaawa tubuhnya hingga sampai di hadapan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya..."

Akashi memeluk tubuh ringkih itu erat. Berusaha memberikan kehangatan tubuhnya. Udara dingin hujan dan tajamnya butiran hujan menerpa tubuhnya. Tapi hal itu tidak ia pedulikan.

"Sei-kun ?"

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya, sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku juga tak ingin menghilang dan meninggalkanmu, Sei-kun. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain."

"Tetsuya..."

Akashi segera membopong tubuh pucat dan dingin itu kembali.

.

"Selamat jalan, Tetsuya."

Akashi mengecup lembut kening Kuroko. Menggenggam jemarinya lembut untuk yang _terakhir kalinya._

Sebuah krisan putih jatuh di atas Kuroko, bersamaan dengan gemuruh guntur dan kilatan petir yang semakin menambah beban berat di hatinya.

.

The End.


End file.
